1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a portable foaming water dispenser for use in combating fires and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Firefighters employ a number of techniques and devices to combat fires including water, dirt and soapy foam. A typical fire truck carries five hundred gallons of water. It has been found that foams are more effective than water at combating many fires, however, there has been little innovation in providing portable foam delivering devices to the firefighting community. Furthermore, hoses filled with water are heavy and cumbersome, frequently requiring a plurality of firefighters to manipulate.
One device is that sold by HFS Fire Defense Systems out of Redding Calif. under the name TRIMAX 30. This device is portable and foams a soap and water batch mixture prior to introducing the mixture into a hose for delivery by a firefighter. However, this device includes a manifold which injects the air at an angle to the flow of the water, thus creating a damming effect which in turn hinders the flow of the foaming water into the hose. Likewise, the damming effect may cause the mixture to flow backwards into the storage container thus clogging the device.
With the above concerns in mind, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a device which is portable and delivers a foamed mixture to a hose.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a device which foams a mixture prior to introduction into a hose so that the hose, when filled with the mixture remains relatively light.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide a device which injects air into a flow of water parallel to the flow of water to foam the water.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a method of foaming a batch mixture of a foaming agent, such as soap, and water which provides an efficient means of introducing a foaming mixture to a firefighting hose.
These and other objectives and advantages will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawing figures.